


"May I Have This Dance?"

by TotallyNot



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, idk - Freeform, legit shit, took me 5 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNot/pseuds/TotallyNot
Summary: Winn saves Kara's butt, now she owes him a dance.





	"May I Have This Dance?"

Kara raced into the party, well aware that she was over ten minutes late. She knew that Miss Grant wouldn't be happy at all if she knew that Kara wasn't on time, but Kara didn’t see her. So far. She looked around the room, and saw multiple people she knew, including Maxwell Lord, Winn, and… James. Just thinking about him made her blush. 

 

She was snapped out of her trance when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find… Miss Grant.  

 

"Where have you been Kira? You're late. I realized you weren't here when I didn’t feel someone hovering three feet behind me every second." 

 

Kara adjusted her glasses, and looked nervously at her feet. "Sorry Miss Grant. I was…" 

 

Winn walked up from behind her and put an arm on her shoulder. "Late because she was autographing all the articles with your signature Miss Grant." 

 

Miss Grant looked at Kara with something almost like pride. "Good job Kira, I'm surprised I didn’t think of that myself. Don't be late next time." And with that, Miss Grant walked off, leaving Kara thoroughly embarrassed and thankful.  

 

She turned to Winn. "Thank you so much. You just saved my butt." 

 

Winn laughed. "Me? Save Supergirl? I think it's the other way around Kara." 

 

Kara laughed, and felt a blush creeping up her neck. "How can I repay you?" 

 

Winn felt his heart beat a little faster, and tried to ignore the blush that was probably heating up his face as he spoke. "Dance with me?" he asked, extending his hand.  

 

"Sure," Kara said. "Though I have to warn you, I will probably step on your toes." 

 

After a few minutes of dancing, James came up to them.  

 

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked. Winn felt a pang of jealousy, and tried to force down a frown. Yes, he had liked Kara from the moment he met her, but he also liked James. So of course Kara and James had to like each other.  

 

"I don't mind," said Kara, as she turned to Winn.  

 

Winn swallowed his jealousy, and decided to be a good friend and let Kara dance with James. "Yeah, no, I don't mind." 

 

"Great," James said, as he grabbed Winn's hand. "Thanks Kara." 

 

Winn was shocked as James pulled him onto the dance floor. James had wanted to dance with him? But he was in love with Kara. Right? 

 

James started to lead Winn, until he noticed the look on Winn's face. "Hey, you good Winn?" He asked, looking worried. 

 

Winn smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I thought.... I thought you were gonna ask Kara to dance?" 

 

James laughed. "So that's what this is about. I like Kara, but not like that. That's why I didn’t ask her to dance."  

 

"Oh!" Winn said, blushing. "Right." 

 

They danced throughout the night, Winn feeling incredibly happy, his expression mirrored on James' face.


End file.
